


A Favor

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No man's ever given Sansa an orgasm, Jon offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> written for valar_morekinks round 5, the prompt is the same as the summary :)

“So you’ve never had one ever?” Jon wondered disbelievingly. His arm resting across the couch, an amber bottle of beer hung loosely between his fingers. 

“I didn’t say that,” Sansa felt her cheeks warm, “I can do it myself, nobody else has ever been able to make me.” The party around them created a low hum, and in spite of all the people the conversation felt incredibly intimate. She took a pull from the beer, still in his grip, hoping to settle her embarrassed nerves. He smiled when she cringed at the taste, bitter and hoppy. 

“That would be a sight,” he said raising his brows. She shouldered him playfully, laughing when his arm slid from the couch to her shoulders.

“I’m confiding in you, don’t tease,” the evenings drinking ebbed at any sort of mortification she would usually feel. It made her feel light, and everything around her so nice. The weight of Jon’s arm was pleasant around her, his body warm, she watched gooseflesh rise on his skin as she traced the tendons of his forearm. Jon was excellent at cuddling her, and she especially loved being cuddled when she drank.

“I’m not,” she felt his head lean against hers. “Why are you telling me this anyway?” His knuckles brushed against her hair. Her silence was probably what tipped him off, had him turning his face and noticing her blush. “Sansa?”

“You’re still on good terms with your exes,” she mumbled, realizing how ridiculous this conversation was going.

“Do you want me to help you?” his head lifted off of hers. “Is that what this is about?”

“You could say no.” She mumbled, feeling her face go red.

“I’m not saying no.” He insisted. “Just wondering when?”

Her breath caught, and when she looked to him he was looking at her so earnestly that a little laugh bubbled out of her throat. “Really?” She took his face between her hands, and kissed him quick, “oh Jon thank you!” A giddy excitement crept over her, “is now too soon?”

His mouth was firm and his hands intent when he pressed her against the door of her room. She nipped at his lip, pulling a groan from low in his chest. “I’ve done this before,” she teased, head falling against the door when his hand reached down to pull her thigh to his hip. 

“I’m just getting started.” He said in a low voice she’d never heard him use, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. “You ok?” He pulled away, just far enough to press his forehead to hers, she nodded eagerly. “Ok, do you trust me?” She knew if she didn’t he would pull away, and so with confidence she nodded, sighing into his shoulder when his hands slipped under her top to feel her bare skin. 

He unhooked her bra with such ease she hardly noticed until it went slack against her. Her skin prickled pleasantly when his hands slid between the cups to palm her breasts. Her heel dug into his back, and a breathy sigh into his ear urged him on. She could feel his cock pressed against her, she wondered what it would feel like in her hand, inside of her. Suddenly he stopped, and she huffed in protest.

“Tell me what you like sweetheart,” he bumped his nose against hers, before kissing her again; his hands were still. She looked at him through her lashes, “I’m not moving until you tell me what you want.” 

She was shaking with want when she took his hands, and in a voice that sounded desperately breathless she whispered, “harder.” She could see his eyes darken and go wide, his touch came firmer, the force of it keeping her flush against the door. “Is that wrong that after everything this is what feels best,” her hips strained toward his.

“You should always be touched the way it feels best for you. If I do something you don’t like I want you to tell me.” Jon’s mouth was hot and wet against her neck. His hands slid her shirt over her head, and he watched as she wiggled her bra down her arms. She caught his intention when his hands went to her hips, and locked her legs around him. His cock rubbed through the seam of her jeans, she shifted against him, rocking, and panting in his ear. Gods she would be embarrassed about this later. Not now though.

Jon tipped her back onto her bed, and for a moment he sat back on his knees and just looked at her. “Is there something wrong?” She wondered, reaching back to manage her hair.

“You’re beautiful Sansa,” there was something in his voice, something deeper than alcohol, or want. It was a tenderness, like a caress of fingers against her cheek. The kiss that followed was gentle, and slow, like they could go on forever and not want for anything more. When he pulled away Jon held her gaze, “it’s a crime that no one’s ever taken their time to make you feel good,”

Her body felt alight by the time he unsnapped the button of her jeans. Her skin was rubbed red from the scratch of his beard, it would be well worth the burn in the morning. He kissed her stomach, and her hipbones, hands dragging the denim down her thighs. His fingers were sure as they followed the shape of her thighs, nails blunt as they scratched deliciously as they urged her legs to spread. 

“Is this ok?” He was still as could be, looking up at her from the cradle of her thighs. Are you ok? She could stop him if she wanted. She nodded, she didn’t want him to stop, couldn’t imagine this feeling ending. The first brush of his fingers against her ran through her like a spark, even through the cotton of her underwear. He started soft, tracing, and finding the places that made her toes curl before he even made to look at her center. He moved in the slightest to pull her underwear down her legs, and she let out a ridiculous sound at the first touch of his fingers on her bare skin.

His finger was thick as it curled inside of her. Sansa fisted the bedsheets in her hands, trying to keep some sort of composure. The addition of a second built her up, and then she felt the flick of his tongue. It was as though he were kissing her mouth, when she looked down she saw his eyes on hers. The arch of his brows told her he knew exactly what he was doing when his lips closed around her clit.

It happened so quickly after that she thought Jon might not have noticed the curl of her toes pressed into his back, or the way she tightened around his fingers. She was more surprised by the second one that followed moments after. The third one had her speechless, breathless, and pulling at him. His acquiesce was accompanied by the press of his lips up, and up and up until she felt his nose in her neck, his breath coming almost as hard as hers. She murmured a thanks into his hair, flexing her hand in his. 

“You don’t mind if we stay in here a while do you?” His arm stretched across her to take her hand. “Unless you have a change of pants I might have.”

“I might,” she hummed moving so he would look up. “If you’re up for it I might have more plans for you tonight.”

“I would definitely be ok with that Sansa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://www.sansapotter.tumblr.com)


End file.
